The purpose of this proposal is to obtain instrumentation necessary for establishment of a Biotechnology Core Facility at Kansas State University. Kansas State University is presently without a core facility that can provide the numerous NIH-supported investigators on campus with instrumentation needed for the completion of various aspects of their respective projects. We therefore request funding for the following instrumentation: a protein/peptide sequencer, a peptide synthesizer, a DNA oligonucleotide synthesizer, and a high pressure liquid chromatography system (for amino acid analysis). Eight principal investigators (L. Takemoto, M. Center, R. Consigli, G. Conrad, J. Iandolo, T. Roche, D. Roufa, and D. Takemoto) will together account for 80% of the usage of these instruments. Institutional support for both laboratory space and technical personnel have already been committed. Together, the above mentioned instrumentation will provide facilities to complete and enhance the specific aims of each of the NIH-supported investigators listed in the proposal.